


The Guide: Myna: North Myna Station Plaza

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [43]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Drama, Gen, Propositioning, please don't cut me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster tells Kisala no.
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Guide: Myna: North Myna Station Plaza

Kisala had fought with extra brutalness, going for slower kills than in the past. Jaster had watched her carve up a hitman so he’d bleed out, but miss the carotid on purpose. She was definitely in a mood, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of her blades. He let her take the lead.

She wandered restlessly around the plaza, one blade secured at her side, the other in her left palm, concealed. She was definitely ready for whatever foe—beasts or gang—might pop up.

“Kisala…” he tried as she stopped at the bottom of a set of stairs.

“Going to confess something else, Jaster?” she asked.

He winced, but she wasn’t looking at him.

“I, uh, want to thank you for standing up for me. To your father.” He paused. “And for coming to Vedan with me. Those Morarty guys would’ve been difficult without you.”

“They would have been impossible without me,” said Kisala, and Jaster wasn’t about to argue it. She turned to him, strange, hungry light in her eyes. “Tell me. Who else did Lilika screw?”

He blinked, wanted to take a step back, but it would be a step up and he didn’t think she’d like that.

“No one,” said Jaster, then, when Kisala’s eyes narrowed, “I swear. It was just the engineer.”

“That you know of.”

He sighed.

“Yes. But I—”

“You enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?”

“Once or twice.” Jaster paused. “Kisala, I think—”

She started walking again, feet falling hard on the pavement, and he had to move fast to keep up with her. Maybe if she hacked up a few more gang members she’d cool off some.

She led them to a space where a few trees stood, their branches aglow with soft pink lights. It was a surprising pop of pleasing scenery here in grimy Myna, and Jaster liked it. It took some of the hardness from the place. Kisala rested her hand on the bark of the nearest tree, looked up at the lights. They glittered in her eyes.

“I like it better when you don’t think, Jaster,” she said. She turned to him, pink lights still in her eyes. Her expression was relaxed now, her mouth almost smiling.

Jaster eased somewhat at that, chuckled awkwardly.

“Well, not everything I think can be disappointing,” he said.

“Quiet,” said Kisala.

She leaned up to kiss him, the movement surprisingly swift. Jaster pulled away the moment their lips touched, heart beating hard. Shit, _shit._

“Kisala, I don’t think—”

“I told you I don’t like it when you think!” Now her eyes flashed with the pink lights. “Just kiss me.”

Jaster was afraid to take his eyes off her. Her left hand still held a blade. He wasn’t sure what to say to her, though, while she was standing there staring at him with demanding posture.

“Kisala…”

“Stop using your mouth for words. Aren’t these trees beautiful?”

Jaster nodded hesitantly. Kisala smiled some.

“Come on, Jaster. We both know how much you give it away.” She leaned toward him again. “I’d love a kiss someplace as romantic as beneath these trees.”

He pulled back as she leaned in.

“ _What_ is wrong with you?” she asked. “Didn’t you like it when we slept together?”

“Am I supposed to answer that?”

“Yes!”

Jaster swallowed. He’d enjoyed it very much. He’d wanted to do it again. And then Kisala had turned him down, and gotten obsessed with Lilika, and…Jaster did not want to get anywhere near the situation between Kisala and Lilika. Nothing would end well. Sleeping around a lot had taught him a thing or two about interfering in relationships, and whatever it was that was going on with Kisala and Lilika, it wasn’t going to go smoother with him participating in Kisala blowing off steam.

“I did.”

Kisala grabbed his wrist with her free hand.

“Then let’s do it again. Here, under the stairs, by the pink trees.” She rubbed her thumb across his wrist, the touch stirring him. “I know you like pleasing people, and I know you like getting off. You can be rough with me this time.”

Jaster had to be blunt now. He hoped it wouldn’t end with him getting stabbed.

“No, Kisala.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean, no?”

He pulled his hand away from her, the arousing touch. Damn, he’d love to have a public quickie here if the situation was different. Kisala was right about him and his easygoing desires.

“I can’t be clearer than no.” He swallowed again, watching the pink lights reflected in her eyes dart back and forth as she stared at him. She seemed…shocked. Confused. He wondered if this was the first time anyone had ever said no to her when it came to sex. “It’s just…no. That’s it.”

“No, that is _not_ it. What’s your problem? You said you would.”

“Back on Juraika? It was an offer then. I’m not offering now.”

“But you’re a…you’re a whore!” Kisala was pissed. She gestured with her dagger. “Is this because I turned you down then? Are you punishing me?”

“No! No, I’m just…not interested now, Kisala. Sorry.”

He waited for her to decide to stab him. She stared at him, mouth open slightly, taking her time processing through everything. It was true, Jaster often didn’t refuse sex, but he reserved the right to as much as anyone else.

“I don’t believe this,” said Kisala, but she turned away from him. “I don’t believe you.” She started walking off. “Men!”

Jaster let out the breath he was holding and rushed after her.


End file.
